7ème année mouvementée version GW
by GW Fan Girls
Summary: [Crossover avec HP]Quand les GBoys sont des sorciers des 4 coins de la Terre et qu'ils se retrouvent à poudlard pour finir leurs études après la Guerre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Et nous revoilà pour un autre cadavre exquis !!**

** cette fois, on complique un peu, c'est un cross-over HP/GW**

**Disclamer: Rien est à nous!!**

**résumé: Quand les G-Boys sont des sorciers des 4 coins de la Terre et qu'ils se retrouvent à poudlard pour finir leurs études après la Guerre.**

**Ne tient pas compte du tome 7**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture,**

**Noan.**

**-**

**-**

**Prologue : **

**Répartition :**

-

-

Le sourire vaguement méprisant et l'œil indifférent, Draco observait, absent, la Répartition des1 ères années.

La guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses et pris avec elle un lourd tribu.

Le regard mélancolique de Goyle, assis en face de lui, lui rappelait sans cesse que Crabe avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle de son éternel acolyte et la place vide à sa droite – il avait empêché quiconque de s'y asseoir- honorait la mémoire de Pansy qui avait préféré mourir après des jours de tortures plutôt que d'avouer qui, parmi ses amis, avaient trahi Voldemort.

Son regard gris acier fit le tour de la Grande Salle.

Les Serpentards n'avaient pas été les seuls à souffrir de la guerre.

Les Griffondors avaient perdu nombres de leurs membres aussi : Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Ginny Weasley et d'autres dont Draco ne se souvenait pas du nom.

Serdaigle aussi avait son lot de morts dont l'attrapeuse de leur équipe de Quidditch, Cho Chang.

Pour les Poufsouffles, Draco savait qu'ils avaient eu leurs pertes aussi mais ignorait qui.

Blaise le ramena au présent en posant une main sur son bras.

Effectivement, Macgonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, demandait l'attention de tous les élèves.

A peine intéressé par le traditionnel « bienvenu », le Serpentard soupira.

Mais son intérêt fut vite éveillé.

Après le fameux accueil, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose enchaîna avec une surprenante nouvelle.

« Suite à la Guerre, plusieurs écoles de sorcellerie ont dû fermer leurs portes.

Une seconde Répartition dispersera ces nouveaux élèves. »

Les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent, ponctuant la fin du discours, laissant la voie à pas moins d'une cinquantaine de jeunes gens, de la 2ème année à la 7ème année.

-

-

Le sourire volontiers moqueur, Duo laissa son regard balayer la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Pour lui et malgré la réputation du vénérable établissement, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie anglaise ne valait absolument pas son homologue américaine, la Grande Ecole de Salem.

Où était donc l'atmosphère étrange de la Terre de ses ancêtres, cela même où les Sorciers avaient payé de leur vie leur différence ?

Les Grandes Statues des 4 Martyres, Sarah Good, Sarah Osborne, Helen Maxwell et Giles Corey qui représentaient les 4 Maisons de Salem, placées derrière la Table des Professeurs. N'y avait-il pas ici aussi 4 Grands Maîtres et leur Maison ?

Puis ces longues tables où s'entassaient tous les élèves lui firent froncer le nez.

A Salem, leur réfectoire était composé d'une multitude de petites tables rondes beaucoup plus intimes.

L'Américain secoua la tête, agacé, sa natte volant derrière lui, frappant quelqu'un au passage.

Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et tira sèchement dessus.

« Maxwell ! »

Le grognement fit se retourner le jeune homme qui perdit un instant son air moqueur au profit d'un regard plus doux.

« Oui Tro' ? »

« Arrête de faire ton intéressant une fois dans ta vie. »

Avec une maturité plutôt rare chez un jeune homme de 17 ans, Duo tira la langue à son ami avant de reporter son regard sur la directrice de Poudlard qui appelait son ami pour être réparti.

-

D'un pas calme et mesuré, Trowa rejoignit l'estrade où il se coiffa du Choixpeau.

« Eh bien ! En voilà une surprise ! Le petit-fils de Catherine Bloom ! Elle fut une des meilleures élèves de sa génération et notre regretté directeur l'appréciait beaucoup »

« GRIFFONDOR. »

Une véritable ovation accueillit le Franco-Américain à la table des rouges et ors.

En passant près de Duo, celui-ci lui murmura :

« C'est dommage, le rouge ne te va pas. »

Trowa haussa les épaules, tentative de passer pour indifférent mais une lueur amusée anima le seul œil vert visible, l'autre étant dissimulé sous une longue mèche auburn.

-

-

Harry avait du mal à partager la liesse qui secouait sa table à chaque nouvel élève accueilli.

Son dernier combat contre Voldemort était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire ainsi que le visage de ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il avait perdu.

Une petite pointe au cœur le fit grimacer quand celui que les Rouges et Ors acclamaient, Barton s'il avait bien entendu, s'assit à la place préférée de son ami Neville.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Aller Harry, il faut aller de l'avant maintenant. »

Le brun se tourna vers Ron.

Les yeux bleus, presque délavés d'avoir trop pleuré, le regardaient avec douceur.

Le rouquin était devenu beaucoup plus mature. Lui avait tiré des leçons des combats et des disparus.

D'ailleurs, juste après la mort de sa petite sœur, Ron avait pris conscience que leur vie pouvait être rapidement écourtée et il s'était déclaré à Hermione.

Harry afficha un maigre sourire en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« T'en fais pas. Il va me falloir un peu de temps mais ça ira. »

Hermione qui écoutait soupira de soulagement puis leur intima gentiment le silence pour pouvoir continuer à suivre la Répartition.

-

-

« Wufei Chang ».

Droit et fier, le jeune chinois rescapé de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Kyoto, jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade japonais, Heero Yuy, avant de monter sur l'estrade.

Il renifla, dédaigneux, en prenant la toque dont il devait se coiffer.

« Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Que de surprises !! Un fils du Clan des Dragons ! »

Wufei fronça de nouveau le nez.

Son clan avait été décimé et il n'appréciait pas du tout que ce truc en parle.

« Fier et droit, très instruit et un brin arrogant… »

Les yeux du jeune homme commencèrent à se teinter de colère. Il s'apprêtait à faire comprendre à l'impudent qu'on ne l'insultait pas sans en subir les conséquences mais le Choixpeau le coupa de sa voix éraillée.

« SERDAIGLE. »

Perturbé dans son début de colère, Wufei reposa l'étrange objet et se dirigea vers la table qui applaudissait à tout rompre.

Il s'installa à côté d'une jeune fille blonde dont les pendants d'oreilles – des radis ?- lui firent se demander un instant où il était tombé.

D'ailleurs, la dite-jeune fille se tournait vers lui.

« OH !! T'es Chinois ? »

Wufei hocha la tête.

Et alors qu'il attendait la suite, la jeune fille se désintéressa de lui pour se replonger dans son magasine.

Une autre clameur, cette fois-ci à la table en face de lui, le détourna de l'étrange blonde.

-

-

Rémus se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

La longueur de la cérémonie se faisait sentir et il avait faim.

Quand Minerva lui avait de nouveau proposé le poste de professeur de DFCM à la place de Snape qui avait demandé à réintégrer ses cachots, Rémus avait accepté avec soulagement.

Peu de loups-garous s'étaient joints à l'Ordre du Phénix pour se battre contre le Lord Noir.

Il en résultait une méfiance grandissante des sorciers vis-à-vis de sa race et il aurait eu plus de mal qu'avant à trouver un emploi.

Et puis, Poudlard avait toujours été son « chez lui », bien plus que chez ses parents ou dans son minable 2 pièces au centre de Londres.

Ses yeux ambrés se portèrent sur le groupe d'élèves encore debout au centre de la Grande Salle.

Il soupira.

Il restait encore une vingtaine de jeunes gens.

A ce rythme, il allait faire une crise d'anémie avant que le dîner ne soit servi.

La veille, il avait subi la dernière transformation de la pleine lune et son état s'en ressentait.

Il soupira encore lourdement.

Du coup, son voisin de table lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Rémus se tourna vers Snape dans le but de lui demander des explications mais celui-ci lui lança un regard noir avant de désigner le reste des élèves à répartir.

-

-

« Duo Maxwell. »

La longue natte châtaigne s'agita brusquement et son propriétaire, d'une démarche sensuellement chaloupée, fit comme les autres.

Après une petite grimace, Duo posa, à son tour, le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Hum… ! Le dernier de la Lignée d'Helen Maxwell !! Une femme de caractère et une sorcière très puissante ! Et tout comme elle, une malice toute… »

« SERPENTARD. »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette maison.

Plusieurs sorciers de sa famille, dont la fameuse Helen, y avaient fait leur scolarité avant de migrer aux USA.

Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami, toujours à la table des Rouges et Ors et alla s'installer à côté d'un noir aux yeux bleus.

De suite, son regard croisa celui du Prince de la Maison de Serpentard.

L'Américain fut impressionné par l'aura d'autorité qui émanait de Draco.

Il le salua d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Draco lui répondit de la même manière.

Duo voulut se présenter mais une nouvelle slave d'applaudissements secoua la table des Verts et Argents, accueillant un nouvel élève de 3ème année.

Du coup, l'attention se reporta sur les derniers élèves encore sans maison.

-

-

« Quatre Raberba Winner. »

L'unique élève de l'Ecole de Magie de Babylone releva la tête et darda son intense regard turquoise sur la table des professeurs avant de faire comme les autres élèves avant lui.

Avec une grâce quasi féminine, l'Arabe aux surprenants cheveux blonds s'installa sur le haut siège et un sourire volontiers charmeur illumina son visage quand il se couvrit du Choixpeau.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Aucune année n'aura été aussi intéressante que celle-ci !! L'unique descendant de l'alchimiste Oussama Winner et de celle de l'étonnante devineresse Iria Raberba. !! Tu as, mon garçon, toutes les qualités pour devenir un excellent…. »

Le sourire de Quatre s'était sensiblement élargi à l'annonce de la hauteur de son sang dont il était très fier.

« SERPENTARD. »

Sans se départir de son attitude élégante teintée d'une arrogante noblesse, l'Arabe prit place au côté du jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui s'appelait, si sa mémoire était bonne, Duo Maxwell, sous les acclamations de ses nouveaux condisciples.

-

-

« Heero Yuy. »

Le dernier représentant de l'Ecole de Kyoto darda son regard froid sur l'estrade. Il était le dernier à être réparti et il avait horreur d'être le centre d'attention.

Le jeune homme ferma brièvement les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le haut tabouret et de se coiffer du Choixpeau.

« Hum…. Ton sang est d'un rare mélange et ton courage n'a d'égal que ta détermination… »

Heero écouta sans ciller les commentaires du Choixpeau.

Il sentait bien tous les regards de la Salle posés sur lui mais il gardait ses yeux bleu-gris rivés sur les moulures gothiques de la Grande Porte.

Au bout d'un monologue qui lui parut durer des heures, le Choixpeau fixa – enfin !- son destin au sein de Poudlard.

« GRIFFONDOR. »

Heero reposa le couvre-chef sur le tabouret en poussant un soupir qui passa inaperçu au milieu des hurlantes acclamations des disciples de Godric.

-

-

Quand le dîner fut enfin servi, – après l'éternel discours de bienvenu, plus court que ceux de Dumbledore - Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux venus.

La plus part ne présentait aucun intérêt majeur mais 3 des nouveaux reclassés à sa table pouvaient être dignes que l'on s'y arrête.

Le dénommé Maxwell dégageait cette aura propre aux leaders et ce, malgré un humour douteux qui rivalisait avec celui de son ami Blaise, avec lequel il discutait et riait depuis tout à l'heure.

De plus, ses étonnants yeux violets auréolés d'une longue chevelure châtaigne lui donnait un charme grisant.

Draco n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte, plusieurs filles déjà soupiraient tout en le bouffant des yeux.

Le deuxième était son voisin direct.

Quatre Raberba Winner.

Le Prince des Serpentards connaissait l'histoire de la famille Winner qui était, à l'origine, une des plus puissantes familles de sang pur d'Angleterre – tout comme les Maxwell d'ailleurs – avant qu'elle ne migre au Moyen-Orient où le Sultan de Babylone s'était attaché au savoir alchimique de la famille.

Le jeune Quatre semblait tout à fait à son aise au milieu de ses condisciples et lui aussi remportait un certain nombre d'admiratrices parmi les jeunes filles vertes et argentées.

Un désagréable frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco quand les yeux turquoises croisèrent les siens.

Derrière son imperturbable masque de glace, le jeune homme eut l'impression que l'Arabe lisait en lui comme dans un livre grand ouvert.

Loin de se laisser impressionner – n'avait-il pas trompé Voldemort lui-même- Draco soutint l'intense échange sans ciller.

L'autre finit par lui sourire aimablement avant de se détourner.

Draco retint un vif soupir soulagé et posa son attention sur le dernier qui l'intriguait.

Un jeune homme venu de l'Ecole de Kyoto dont les cheveux gris – non mais c'était quoi cette couleur ?- et les yeux de la même teinte tirant sur le vert le dérangeait.

Le jeune homme, un certain Noa Löwe, avait sorti un livre dont Draco n'arrivait pas à lire le titre – de toute façon, il ne lisait pas les idéogrammes japonais – et se désintéressait totalement de ce qui l'entourait.

Contrairement aux 2 autres, Noa ignorait ostensiblement les jeunes filles en fleur qui papillonnaient en le regardant.

Draco soupira.

Cette année n'allait sûrement pas être de tout repos et il finit par laisser son regard errer sur le reste des tables pour se fixer sur un regard de jade qu'il connaissait trop bien.

-

-

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur du chapitre: Eidole Shinigami

notes:

Je m'excuse du retard...

Note Noan: Gomen !! J'ai tardé à mettre le texte en ligne...

Pour ce qui est de la journée de cours, je la fais commencer à 9h00am et terminer à 3h00pm

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mon cher ami,

Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit plutôt, mais cette répartition n'a guère été des plus reposantes et la journée d'hier ne le fut pas non plus.

En parlant de la répartition, je crains que tu n'es perdu ton pari mon cher; je suis à Serpentard. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire à présent...

En ce qui conserne _tu sais quoi,_ je pense que ça ira. Tes cours me seront très utiles dans l'année: je savais qu'ils seraient beaucoup (après tout, je suis à _Poudlard) _mais par Allah, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant!

Mais, pour revenir à samedi, je dois avouer que ma curiosité a été titillée à bien des égards, en commençant par mes nouveaux camarades de maison, aussi bien nouveaux qu'anciens. Au faite, -en parlant d'eux- tu saurais rechercher des informations sur un certain Noa Löwe s'il-te-plaît? Il fait parti des élèves venus de Kyoto. Et pour te motiver un peu dans ta recherche, le _tu sais quoi_ n'a pas marché sur lui; ça me dérange... Enfin, il n'y a pas que lui, Duo Maxwell est aussi "immunisé" (d'ailleurs si tu pouvais aussi rechercher des info' sur celui-là...)

J'ai vite sympathisé avec eux, ainsi qu'avec des élèves d'autres maisons; il faut dire aussi que vu qu'hier nous étions dimanche, nous n'avions pas cours et donc nous avons tous pu passer la journée à se balader dans les couloirs et faire amplement connaissance. La seule personne qui ne s'est pas jointe à la bonne humeur collective n'était autre que le Survivant; je crois que la Dernière Bataille ainsi que les morts sont encore trop frais dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. J'interviendrai peut-être si il continue sur ce chemin, peut-être ai-je bien dit...

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que cette année sera certainement très riche...

Ha, tant que j'y suis, as-tu eu sa réponse? J'espère pour toi mon ami qu'elle sera positive, tu le mérites.

Réponds moi le plus vite que tu peux,

Quatre R. Winner"

///////HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP//////GWGWGWGWGWGWGGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWG/////////

_-NAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Du sang, partout_

_Des cris déchirants_

_Les sorts fusent, rayons de mort..._

_La douleur s'insinuant, brûlant, prenant le corps et l'esprit..._

_Un corps bien connu..._

_Une auréole de feu, des cieux éteins, mi-clos..._

_Des souvenirs qui apparaissent par flash, des rires, des pleurs..._

_Une âme qui se jette à corps perdu pour venger, pour oublier,_

_Le tout petit bébé qui ne naîtra pas, qui ne connaîtra jamais son papa..._

_L'amie, la soeur qui lui a offert une famille et qui repart avec, désolée..._

_La Haine à l'état pur..._

_IL est là,_

_IL rit de son méfait, malsain, dangereux...Mortel..._

_Mais son heure n'est pas encore venu, IL repart en vainqueur..._

_Les cris ont cessé_

_Le sang continue de couler des plaies visibles comme invisibles..._

_Les sorts se sont arrêtés_

_La douleur continue, mais moins vivace_

_Bien que le corps soit toujours là, inerte._

_Les souvenirs sont brouillés par la vision._

_L'âme est secouée de sanglots_

_Personne ne connait l'existence de l'enfant à par eux, enfin, lui maintenant_

_Le frère de coeur, pleurs sur sa soeur de sang._

_Le Desespoir..._

"-...Ry'? Harry? Hey Potter réveille toi!

-Qu...quoi? kekispasse?"

Des yeux vert émeraude rencontrèrent un oeil tilleuil, l'autre étant caché par une mèche de cheuveux auburns. Un esquisse de sourire sembla apparaître et les mains qui retenaient le Survivant se retirèrent et Harry put bouger plus facilement. Le brun à lunettes n'osa pas lever son regard pendant une petite minute et lorsqu'il le fit; Trowa n'était plus dans la pièce. En soupirant, le jeune sorcier sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Arrivé face au miroir, il constata qu'il s'était encore mordu la langue pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambrée avec ses cris, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise pendant la guerre et qui perdurait.

Une fois rafraichi et habillé, il descendit rejoindre Ron' dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Celui tentait vainement d'entamer la conversation avec un des nouveaux venu de l'école de Kyoto: un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux extraordinaires yeux bleu cyan nommé Heero Yui. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air du genre très bavard, mais Ronald n'en démordait visiblement pas. Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Hermione les entraînait en dehors de la salle en les tenant par le poignet.

"-Dépêchez-vous! On va être en retard!

-Mais...'Mione! tenta Ron', sans succès.

-Pas de mais Ronald!"

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la Grande Salle, suivis des nouveaux qui ne savaient pas encore se situer dans le château, et s'installèrent pour manger. Hermione et Ron allèrent chercher les horaires revinrent un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Les deux adolescents constatèrent avec amertume qu'Harry n'avait -encore- pas mangé grand chose. A une autre table, un certain blondinet était arrivé à la même pensée en observant le petit brun. Et un autre blond avait observé le petit manège des deux griffondors et du serpentard avec un sourire énigmatique.

Une fois Ron rassasié (il mangeait moins qu'avant, mais bon, on n'abat pas une bête de guerre comme ça) ils jettèrent un oeil sur leur horaire et Seamus ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un :"Quoi???!!!! Mais ils sont cinglés, c'est pas possible! Nous mettre avec les serpentards toute la journée!!" qui fit se retourner une bonne partie des gens encore attablés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie puis marchèrent tranquillement vers leur salle de cours. Mais la cloche sonna et ils commencèrent à courir comme des dératés jusqu'à leur premier cours de métamorphose. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la fin du rang lorsqu'un bras passa autour de la taille de Harry, le faisant presque tomber.

"-Salut Duo" fit Trowa en se dirigeant vers eux.

Le serpentard en question sourit et rapprocha Harry contre lui.

"-Yo! Comment va mon petit lion adoré?

-Maxwell! Lâche Harry tout de suite!" ordonna Ron'

-Toi, je t'ai pas sonné! répondit Duo

- Duo... Trowa lui jeta un regard noir

-Si on peut plus s'amuser..."ronchonna l'américain

Juste avant de le lâcher, il déposa un baiser dans la nuque d'Harry, se ramassant un regard furieux de la part de Draco. Le Survivant, devenu cramoisi, se plaça rapidement à côté d'Hermione et ne pipa plus mot jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall arrive et les fasse entrer. Le professeur les laissa s'installer, les fixant d'un oeil perçant. Une fois tous installés, elle se mit face aux élèves:

"- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous avez et que vous aurez à étudier. Pour les nouveaux élèves, sachez que quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir, vous êtes prévenus."

Le regard de Minerva passa son regard sur chacun des élèves, anciens comme nouveaux, notant mentalement sa première impression des nouveaux, comme le fait que les deux seuls élèves nippons de sa classe dégageaient une impression de froideur, bien différentes l'une de l'autre pourtant, le serpentard américain allait sûrement s'attirer des ennuis, le descendant de l'alchimiste ferait à coups sûrs un excellent médiateur et son nouveau Griffondor avait une attitude solitaire. Pour ses anciens, ils semblaient aller mieux pour la plupart et cela rassura la vieille sorcière, un peu.

"- Bien. Alors pour aujourd'hui, nous nous limiterons à la métamorphose d'un meuble en un animal, de taille inférieur ou supérieur. Alors, qui pourra me dire la formule?" Demanda le professeur, bien décidée à voir qui avait eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir son manuel.

Un silence se fit et une petite troupe d'ange passa avant que Quatre ne lève la main, semblant exaspéré. Tous se retournèrent sur lui mais le nouveau serpentard blond avait l'air de s'en moquer comme de sa première plume.

"-Oui, monsieur Winner?

-Ce genre de métamorphose n'a pas besoin de formule, seulement de beaucoup de concentration. Enonça simplement l'arabe.

-C'est exact, 5 points pour Serpentard. Bien nous allons procéder à l'exercice qui consistera à transformer vos chaises en perruche..."

Le cours passa assez rapidement, le premier à réussir une métamorphose complète fut Quatre, rapidement suivi de Harry, Duo, Heero et Trowa. A la fin du cours, Hermione avait presque réussi à transformer complètement sa chaise en perruche, les plumes avaient encore la couleur du bois et il ne volait pas encore, mais elle y était presque. Ron, lui, avait réussi on ne sait trop comment à faire mieux que la griffondor, sa perruche était d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux mais la bête ne volait pas. Drago avait eu un résultat assez semblable ainsi que Noa.

Serpentards et griffondors se dirigèrent ensuite vers le local de Mr Binns, celui-ci commença directement avec 'sa berceuse préférée' sur les révoltes des gobelins. Ce qui eut pour effet d'endormir toute la classe, certains ne s'étaient pas gênés pour apporter un coussin et finir leur nuit. Duo s'était placé au fond de la classe pour pouvoir observer -et dormir- à son aise et le hasard voulut qu'il s'asseoit juste à côté de Quatre. Ron' et Hermione s'étaient installés près de la fenêtre, voulant être un peu seuls pour parler du cas Potter. Le résultat était qu'Harry avait dû s'installer près de Drago et qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la ligne de mire de l'arabe et de l'américain.

"-Hey, t'as vu ces deux-là? demanda Duo à Quatre, après un quart d'heure

-Qui? bailla Quatre

-Potter et Malfoy! J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils étaient ennemis mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être le contraire, ricanna le serpentard.

Quatre regarda les deux garçons et vit Harry, sûrement, endormi sur son banc. Drago caressait doucement les cheveux du jeune homme. Un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres, il semblait regarder le jeune Potter avec tendresse.

"-A ton avis? Duo alternait ses regards entre Quatre et les deux garçons

-Sortent pas encore ensemble, fit Quatre. Le garçon aux yeux améthyste le fixa avec étonnement.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça?!

-Je le sais, c'est tout."

Un petit moment passa avant que l'américain ne parle à nouveau:

"-Ca te dirait de m'aider?

-A les mettre ensemble? Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être drôle

-Cool! Et, au fait, tant que j'y pense, comment tu fais pour savoir ce que je sous-entends? Questionnna le natté, la curiosité s'étalait sur son visage.

-J'ai un ami qui fait pareil

- Ha? Et c'est qui?

-Ca te regarde pas Duo, coupa le blond."

Le serpentard brun bouda jusqu'à la fin du cours. Harry, se réveilla quelques minutes avant qu'on ne sonne, faisant sursauter Drago. Il regarda celui-ci perplexe mais Binns les autorisa à sortir et Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu ne put rattrapper le dragon, tant celui-ci fut rapide pour ranger ses affaires et sortir.

Les élèves partirent dîner à leur aise, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient abandonné une option pour profiter d'un trou dans leur horaire pour se détendre. Ron et Hermione partirent encore dans leur coin et Trowa l'invita à venir manger à côté de lui. Le Vainqueur s'installa donc entre lui et Heero. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant d'un peu de tout. Une fois sortis de table, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour des Lions pour y prendre leurs affaires puis ils partirent vers le parc comme nombre d'étudiants.

Ron les rejoignit un petit quart d'heure plus tard, rassuré de voir Harry en meilleure forme qu'au matin. Ils continuèrent à blablater lorsqu'ils virent un chinois se faire courser par Luna Lovegood

"-Il semblerait que Wu' se soit fait une admiratrice, fit remarquer posément une voix derrière eux

-Mh? Harry se retourna sur lui"

Noa se tenait derrière et regardait fixement les deux Serdaigles. Puis, il détourna le regard et s'assit entre Ronald et Heero, qui ne parlait guère beaucoup. Il y eut un petit silence gêné qui ne dura que quelques minutes, ensuite Heero leur fit remarquer qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Sur ces mots, le rouquin grimaça, ce qui attira l'attention des autres.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Les interrogea Trowa

-Rien, on va juste passer deux horribles heures avec la chauve-souris graisseuse du château, gémit Weasley

-Ron!

-Quoi?! C'est pas vrai peut-être?! Je te signale qu'il nous déteste, toi particulièrement Harry, et qu'il va sûrement s'acharner encore plus sur toi maintenant que... "

Mais il s'arrêta là, ses yeux ainsi que ceux du Survivant se voilèrent de tristesse et ils finirent le trajet sans dire un mot. Les trois nouveaux se comprirent du regard et n'insistèrent pas plus, comprenant sans peine la raison qui les poussait au mutisme. Ils arrivèrent en silence au cachot.

"-Löwe, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des Griffy?, demanda un serpentard aux cheveux bruns qui s'était mis en tête de détroner Draco de son titre de Prince des Serpents

-Je reste avec mon camarade, pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à dire?dit Noa

-Non, il n'a rien à dire, claqua Draco en regardant froidement l'impétueux."

Ledit impétueux tenta vainement de tenir tête au blond, mais baissa vite les yeux et courba l'échine. Ce fut à ce moment là que le professeur Rogue décida d'intervenir en apparaissant devant eux. Les élèves entrèrent en silence et c'est avec le même volume sonore que le cours se passa jusqu'à ce que Duo (qui était à côté de Harry) s'exclame en jetant son couteau sur le plan de travail:

"-Bordel!! Vous avez pas de sort de ventilation ici?! "

Le silence tendu qui s'était installé devint mortel. Et Rogue, tel un faucheur, s'avança tranquillemnt, presque en glissant sur le sol, vers le jeune américain et dit d'un voix doucereuse:

"-Et bien... Si cela vous dérange mr Maxwell, vous n'avez qu'à le lancer vous même ce sort...

- Pourqui devrais-je le lancer, nargua Duo, ho je sais, continua-t-il le sourire mauvais, vous n'êtes pas capable de lancer un bête sort de 4ème année, c'est ça? Termina-t-il innoncemment

-Maxwell, arrête ça tout de suite! fit Harry, inquiet pour son camarade et pour la potion qu'il entendait siffler devant eux.

-MELEZ-VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES POTTER! aboya Rogue

-Mais pr-"

Le chaudron explosa, recouvrant les personnes environnantes d'une épaisse fumée blanche. On entendit des cris de douleur, des chutes, puis plus rien.

A suivre...

Eidole: MOUHAHAHAHAHAHHA! J'ai enfin fini de recopier!!!!

En espérant que ça vous plaise...

Mais bon, que ça vous plaise ou pas, vous pouvez quand même laisser une review -

--------------

Voilà,

a+

Eidole


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur de ce chapitre :** Liline139

**Titre du chapitre : **Quand on ne révèle pas ses secrets.

**Notes :** … pfff … Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !!!!

**Remarque :** conseil pour les débutants de la fanfiction : toujours rédiger la partie introductive (comme celle avec laquelle je suis en train de vous embêter profondément car ça permet de balayer le stress de la page blanche )  voilà, je peux commencer …

**Remarques bis :** désolée pour le retard mais la première semaine : j'étais trop déprimée par ce que m'avait laissé Eidole, la deuxième semaine j'ai pas eu l'inspiration et cette troisième semaine je me suis fait envahir par le boulot … En gros, vous avez le droit de me lapider …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#Dimanche matin très tôt, dans une tour Nord du château, dans un lit moite de sueur#

_-NAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Du sang, partout_

_Des cris déchirants_

_Les sorts fusent, rayons de mort..._

_La douleur s'insinuant, brûlant, prenant le corps et l'esprit..._

_Un corps bien connu..._

_Une auréole de feu, des cieux éteints, mi-clos..._

_Des souvenirs qui apparaissent par flash, des rires, des pleurs..._

_Une âme qui se jette à corps perdu pour venger, pour oublier,_

_Le tout petit bébé qui ne naîtra pas, qui ne connaîtra jamais son papa..._

_L'amie, la sœur qui lui a offert une famille et qui repart avec, désolée..._

_La Haine à l'état pur..._

_IL est là,_

_IL rit de son méfait, malsain, dangereux... Mortel..._

_Mais son heure n'est pas encore venue, IL repart en vainqueur..._

_Les cris ont cessé_

_Le sang continue de couler des plaies__ visibles comme invisibles..._

_Les sorts se sont arrêtés_

_La douleur continue, moins vivace_

_Bien que le corps soit toujours là, inerte._

_Les souvenirs sont brouillés par la vision._

_L'âme est secouée de sanglots_

_Personne ne connaît l'existence de l'enfant à part eux, enfin, LUI maintenant_

_Le frère de cœur, pleurs sur sa sœur de sang._

_Le Désespoir..._

« - Potter … Potter … POTTER !!! »

Harry, au son de cette voix devenue son réveil au fil des jours, se réveilla en sursaut. Il en avait assez de cet affreux cauchemar, mais ne pouvait ni en parler, ni l'oublier. Encore une fois, il se dirigea d'un pas las vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller.

Trowa, quant à lui, regarda son colocataire disparaître avant de permettre, comme chaque matin, à un soupir de passer ses lèvres. Puis il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner car il savait qu'il ne devait pas attendre le Survivant s'il voulait manger le matin.

#Dans la grande salle#

- Bonjour Tro', tu viens te mettre à côté de moi ? (Demanda un Duo surexcité.)

- Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas comme ça ici.

- Voui, mais tu me manques. (Répliqua du tac o tac Duo tout en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ancien partenaire de petit-déjeuner.)

Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Moi je voudrais bien aller dans le village du coin, il paraît que c'est autorisé … Tu viens avec moi ? S'il te plaît !J'ai peur de me perdre sans mon garde du corps préféré !! (Bien sûr, Duo n'oubliait jamais les chibis-eyes dans pareille situation !!!)

- Pourquoi pas …

- Bon, à tout à l'heure alors … (Et re-mouack intempestif sur la joue)

De loin, un habitant de Poudlard observait tout cela d'un œil bien critique. Se disant qu'il était indécent de s'exhiber de pareille façon.

#Plus tard dans la journée, du côté de Pré au Lard#

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux acheter Tro ' ? Moi je veux des bonbons. Et toi ?

- …

- Coopère un petit peu, voyons. J'ai l'impression que de te balader avec moi ne t'amuse pas du tout, snif, snif, snif.

Un baiser, si doux, vient se déposer sur sa joue.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, j'adore être avec toi ; mais je préfèrerais un endroit plus … calme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mon cœur.

- (rougissement intempestif) Euh … (bafouillement intempestif aussi) oui, je vois … Attends laisse-moi acheter mes bonbons et on rentre d'accord ? (chibis-eyes et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles).

Non loin, toujours ce même regard scrutateur et désapprobateur.

#De retour dans le château#

Duo et Trowa se sont installés dans le parc. Trowa est adossé à l'arbre tout en tenant Duo dans ses bras. Ils voient passer le Survivant qu'ils hèlent.

Celui-ci approche, une mine lasse sur le visage.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Harry. Comment ça va ?

- … Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Tu veux te joindre à nous ? J'ai prévu de finir ce paquet de bonbons dans l'heure et Trowa … Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tro' ?

- Je lis un livre tout en te servant de coussin.

- C'est pas faux. Au fait, t'es super confortable.

- Non, ça va aller, je crois que je vais faire le tour du parc et pis je rentrerai faire mes devoirs. Merci quant même.

- A la revoyure.

Trowa passa un bras autour de la taille de son camarade et s'évertua à lui déposer une multitude de baisers dans le cou. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme de leur âge, visiblement de la délégation de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Tokyo, fasse son apparition et les hèle.

- Dites vous deux, il est indécent de vous exhiber ainsi en public. S'exclama Wufei, le Chinois aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs de jais.)

- A ma connaissance, il n'y a aucune loi qui nous l'interdise.

- C'est contre la bienséance.

- Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, elle et son balai dans le cul. J'ai le droit de papouiller mon copain si je veux.

- Je suis préfet, je peux vous retirer des points pour votre manque de tenue.

- Et alors ? Nous aussi nous sommes préfets, on peut toujours faire un rapport comme quoi tu nous fais une crise d'abus de pouvoir. Pourquoi tu vas pas voir les autres couples pour les embêter ? C'est parce qu'on est homo, c'est ça ?

- … Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'homosexualité.

- Dans ce cas-là, reviens nous voir quand tu seras parvenu à dé-solidariser tous les autres couples… Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « dégluer ».

- C'est ce qu'on verra !!

Sur cette réplique plus que cinglante, il s'en fut en quête d'un autre couple plus facile à terroriser.

- Viens Tro', il m'a plombé mon après-midi.

- Où est- ce qu'on va ?

- Dans un lieu plus intime … C'est toi qui le voulais non ?

- …

- Je prends ça pour un oui, allez viens !

#Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, dans un couloir sombre du 3ème étage#

Un préfet entendit du bruit se rapprocher de lui et, par réflexe, se cacha dans un coin sombre au détour du couloir.

En effet, deux silhouettes s'approchaient très près de lui.

- Bonne nuit, Trowa. (un baiser langoureux est "déposé")

- Bonne nuit.

- C'est tout ? Je crois que je n'ai pas été si mauvais pendant notre après-midi câlin, je pense avoir droit à plus !!!! (Duo se mit à bouder … dans le but d'avoir son bisou ('))

- … Il se peut qu'il y ait du monde dans ce couloir.

- Et alors, mon bisou vaut bien ça, non? Et pis, de quoi tu t'inquiètes ? On est préfets, on a le droit, que dis-je, on a le devoir de traîner dans les couloirs !!

- Oui mais pas pour flirter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? On flirte pas … On a fini de flirter depuis la 4ème année je te signale … Non, aujourd'hui, on fait que se papouiller, voyons. Allez !! Viens là !!

L'ombre rougit trèèès fortement, elle qui vient d'un pays où la démonstration d'affection est très mal vue.

- A demain, mon cœur.

- Allez, file, sinon je vais être obligé d'enlever des points à Serpentard …

- Et moi je les récupèrerais en te soudoyant ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis pas mauvais à ce jeu-là !

- …

Trowa tourna les talons et parti vers la grande Tour Nord ayant fini son « tour de garde ». Alors que Duo, de son côté, resta seul dans le couloir. L'ombre voulut s'approcher mais se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit que Duo "agissait" bizarrement : en effet, ses oreilles viraient au roux, s'allongeaient et migraient vers le haut de sa tête. Alors que sa gouttière des anges disparaissait, ses lèvres se retroussèrent. L'ombre ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'elle aperçut un bébé tigre gambadant joyeusement dans le couloir sombre, avec pour tout signe distinctif pour reconnaître son Animagi, une raie brune lui parcourant tout le dos.

Intéressant !!! …

#Dimanche midi, dans le parc du château#

Duo, allongé tout contre Trowa, caressant d'une main distraite un bébé tigre, ne vit pas s'approcher son compère d'agence matrimoniale.

Ce dernier à la vue du couple enlacé rougit très fortement …

- Duo, … euh … je ne dérange pas j'espère ?

- Si, un peu …

- Ah … désolé … Je repasserai !

- Pour me déranger encore une fois ? Mais non, allez accouche …

- J'ai un plan pour caser les deux amoureux … Dis donc, ils sont autorisés les bébés tigres à Poudlard normalement ?

- Non, mais Trowa a eu une dérogation parce que Tigrou avait sa place à Salem … On pouvait quant même pas le laisser tout seul ?

- Mais il était autorisé à Salem aussi ?

- Bien sûr, Salem, qui reste pour moi(,) la plus grande école de magie du Monde, acceptait les tigres puisqu'ils sont emplis de noblesse, de courage et de bon sens … Ce sont les plus importantes qualités à avoir. Il en est de même pour les aigles.

- Tu as un aigle à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr : là où Poudlard autorise les chats et les hiboux, Salem autorisait des tigres et des aigles, bien plus forts, plus rapides et plus majestueux.

- … Bon, j'ai une idée pour caser nos tourtereaux.

- …

- On a pour but de caser le Survivant et le Prince, suis un peu Tro' !!!!!! (sourire)

- … Je préfère vous laisser, je dois retourner au dortoir. Je te laisse Tigrou.

Trowa s'éloignait déjà, alors que Duo se relève en quatrième vitesse toujours chargé de son petit protégé.

- Et mon bisou ?

- Ne fais pas ton bébé.,

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Moi je fais mon bébé ? Et toi, pourquoi tu veux pas me faire mon bisou ? Parce que sinon je …

Trowa, pour faire taire ce compagnon gênant, lui offrit un baiser torride à en faire rougir Quatre, qui l'aurait fait s'il n'était pas stupéfié par l'audace de ce couple. En effet, pour lui, venant d'un peuple musulman pour qui l'homosexualité était mal vue, se livrer à de tels ébats en public le laissait bouche-bée.

Trowa consentit enfin à relâcher Duo lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier commençait à manquer d'air.

- … C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

- Attends, … Deux secondes que je me remette de ça, et … Mmh ! … Oui, vas-y … A tout à l'heure … Coquin (clin d'œil très peu discret) !!!

Duo consent à lâcher des yeux le postérieur de son Trowa et revient se poser près de Quatre.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton plan ? J'espère qu'il est maléfique … (gniark gniark gniark)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et bin, je crois que demain ce chapitre sera publié : il faut encore que Lilalix le béta-read (du verbe bêta-readiser, bien fûr) !!!

Sur ce, je ne supplierais même pas mes gentils lecteurs de reviewer ce chapitre parce qu'à cause de mon retard je ne le mérite pas !!!! (part se flageller !!!)

**Remarque :** Bon voilà … un peu de répit avant mon prochain chapitre c'est-à-dire lors du deuxième tour !!!!

**Remarque bis** : J'ai réussi à mettre tout ce qui me tenait à cœur … En espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi … Bon, j'arrête de me vanter et vous laisse profiter des critiques !

**Liline139** souhaite bonne chance à Melaina !!!

Et le mot de la fin est pour …. Lilalix bien sûr ! Voilà une correction exprès entre 1h et 1h20 du matin après une journée pourrie à galérer dans les transports. Enfin bon, me voilà consolée par un texte génialissime (comme d'hab.). J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi et on se retrouve très prochainement pour la suite de cette histoire (de plus en plus complexe O'SCOURS !)


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur de ce chapitre :** Mélaïna

**Titre du chapitre : **Un plan sadique.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et blablabla… Et euh, j'accepte de louer Heero !! ¤love¤

**Note :** Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu des problèmes personnels ainsi que des problèmes d'ordinateur qui m'ont empêchée de publier ce chapitre et de le recopier. En tout cas, voilà la suite, je me remet à fan fiction et je vais tenter de publier toutes les suites et fanfictions que j'ai écrites sur papier en attendant !!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Duo souriait à pleines dents. Quatre avait vraiment des idées géniales…

Bon, faut avouer que j'ai un esprit un peu sadique et détourné !!

« - On le met quand en place, ce plan ? », questionna Duo.

« - Dès qu'on peut… Qu'en dis-tu si dès demain après les cours, on essaie ? »

« - Je suis d'accord ! »

Quatre eut un sourire diabolique puis fit un signe de la main à Duo en partant dans la direction opposée, pour retrouver son cher Trowa en espérant qu'il ne soit pas allé dans sa salle commune. Faudrait penser à trouver quelque chose pour qu'il puisse le rejoindre dans sa salle commune !!

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, la voix du blond l'interpella.

« - Au fait, Duo ? »

« - Oui ? », répondit celui-ci en se retournant.

« - Tu sors avec Trowa ? »

« - Euh… Ben ouais. Je comprends pas trop ta question là… C'est pourtant assez clair ! »

« - J'avais juste l'impression qu'une profonde amitié vous liait et que tout ça n'était qu'une apparence. »

Duo ne sut pas quoi répondre. Comment Quatre pouvait lire aussi clair dans les sentiments des autres ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il voir ce qu'il n'admettait pas lui-même ?

Un peu étonné par cette constatation et retourné par la remarque de Quatre, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des Serpentard et décida de retourner voir Trowa plus tard.

« - Tiens salut Draco ! Tu devrais sortir, il fait beau dehors ! »

« - Plus tard. »

« - Comme tu veux, comme tu veux… », fit Duo avec un sourire énigmatique.

Draco hésita entre être étonné et inquiet face à l'expression qu'affichait le natté. Il se décida à changer de sujet.

« - Alors tu t'habitues à Poudlard ? »

« - Ouais ! Même si Salem est la meilleure école de sorcellerie qui puisse exister au monde. »

« - Mouais. »

« - Dis, je me posais une question… Potter est toujours tout seul ? »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Ben, il ne reste qu'avec des nouveaux. Il n'a pas d'amis ? Pourtant on a entendu partout, après la fin de la guerre qu'il l'avait gagnée… avec ses amis. »

« - Non, il a ses amis mais ça ne me concerne pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, à moi ? »

« - Ben, tu le connais bien, non ? »

« - Il a toujours été mon pire ennemi, jusqu'à l'année dernière où nous avons fait une trêve car nous nous trouvions dans le même camp ! On n'a jamais été proche. Va voir le rouquin et sa copine, ils en savent plus sur lui. »

Enervé, Draco se retourna, et partit dans son dortoir, où personne ne se trouvait à cette heure-ci.

Quant à Duo, il souriait à pleine dent. Ce plan avec Quatre allait être intéressant ! Il avait tenté de préparer le terrain, mais le blond platine semblait obstiné.

...

_Mon cher ami, _

_Merci beaucoup pour ta rapidité de réponse. C'est sympa de faire des recherches approfondies sur ce que je t'ai demandé parce que savoir que Duo et Noa sont immunisés par leurs antécédents familiaux ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Surtout qu'ils ne se connaissent pas et n'ont pas les mêmes raisons !!_

_Attention mon petit Zechs, tu te relâches, c'est Treize qui t'empêche de travailler et de chercher des informations ? Enfin tout ça, je veux pas le savoir, gardez le pour vous. _

_Pour Duo, j'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense, mais il ne sait pas cacher ses émotions et elles se lisent sur son visage. _

_Je pense qu'on va être de très bons amis. On se ressemble beaucoup, je crois, et on a les mêmes idées tordues. Ca aide, non ? Demain, on a décidé d'aider Potter et Malefoy. Tu sais, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, le mangemort. Il est connu car il était un espion de l'ordre durant la guerre. Ils croient tous les deux qu'ils se détestent encore, alors que chacun de leur côté, ils veulent être ensemble. C'est pas bête comme situation ? _

_A part ça, je m'habitue bien à cette école sauf que le temps est pas super. Les élèves, qu'ils soient anciens ou venus d'autres écoles sont très intéressants ! Beaucoup ont des capacités très élevées. Enfin, pas autant que moi, mais bon !_

_Ah oui, ça te plairait, y'a beaucoup de mecs sexy !_

_A une prochaine, je pense à toi.Quatre R. Winner_

Quatre accrocha sa lettre et laissa l'oiseau s'envoler.

...

Heero se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une personne s'approcha de lui. Sans un mot et sans un regard vers l'individu, il tira la chaise et fit une place pour le laisser s'asseoir près de lui. Une fois fait, il leva les yeux de son livre de métamorphoses et le fixa dans les yeux.

« - Salut Noa. »

« - Hn. »

« - Hn. »

Le garçon sourit doucement. Seul Heero, qui le connaissait bien et ce, grâce à leurs liens familiaux, pouvait comprendre ce que Noa exprimait. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis Noa hocha de la tête.

« -Vous êtes bizarre. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la voix.

« - Pourquoi ? », demanda Noa.

« - Vous vous regardez dans les yeux, et vous réagissez comme si vous vous parliez. »

« - On se parle. », affirma Heero.Celui-ci retourna dans son livre pour clore la discussion.

« - Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? J'me fais virer de partout où je vais ! »

« - Oui. », répondit Noa.

« - Tu n'es pas avec Trowa ? », demanda Heero.

« - Je visite. Apparemment il est retourné dans sa salle commune, et je n'y ai pas accès. »

Commençant à déballer un flot de parole comme lui seul le pouvait, Duo s'arrêta sous les ordres de la bibliothécaire.

« - Bon je vous laisse à votre travail. C'est pas trop mon truc moi… Et les endroits où on peut pas parler, j'aime pas trop ! »

« - Hn. », répondirent les deux autres.

Le natté décida donc de continuer à visiter les couloirs de Poudlard, en attendant que son ténébreux Trowa ne refasse surface. Il décida d'aller voir l'endroit dont Quatre lui avait parlé. Il fallait bien qu'il sache où il devrait emmener Potter le lendemain !

Arrivé dans la pièce, il murmura pour lui-même.

« - Intéressant, je crois que je vais m'en servir souvent de cette pièce ! Elle est parfaite ! »

Le lendemain, le natté était tout excité à l'idée de mettre leur plan en place.

« - Tu caches quelque chose. », murmura Trowa en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Hum ? », fit le natté d'un air innocent.

« - J'te connais Duo, ça marche pas avec moi ! »

Résistant aux caresses de Trowa, il répondit en se détachant de lui.

« - Promis, je te dis tout ce soir, d'accord ? »

« - T'as intérêt ! »

Durant les cours, le natté se mit à côté de Quatre tout en parlant de leur délicieux plan.

« - J'espère que ça va marcher. »

« - T'inquiète pas, c'est obligé. »

« - Mais s'ils sortent… ? »

« - Ils ne pourront pas, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« - La pièce peut les empêcher de sortir ? »

« - Non, mais moi oui. », répondit le blond avec un sourire énigmatique.

Duo, qui commençait à cerner Quatre, décida de ne pas poser plus de questions, même si ça le démangeait. Les cours, finit, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas accès, mais grâce à Trowa, il connaissait son emplacement. Il attendit un moment avant que sa cible n'arrive. Il savait que le survivant se rendait dans sa salle commune directement après les cours, n'ayant plus le goût à s'amuser avec ses amis. Il était donc seul.Le Serpentard l'attrapa par derrière en passant ses bras sur son torse.

« - Salut toi ! »

Harry ne put rien répondre, trop étonné par ce geste. Il n'avait jamais parlé à ce certain Duo Maxwell, mais il savait que ses agissements n'étaient pas normaux. Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'il se faisait entraîner dans les couloirs.

« - Tu m'emmènes où ? », s'exclama-t-il en enlevant sa main de celle du natté.

« - Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose ! »

« - J'ai pas envie. Laisse moi retourner me reposer. »

« - Fais moi confiance. »

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne te connais même pas. »

« - Rho, Est-ce que j'ai l'air méchant ? »

« - C'est pas une bonne raison. »

« - Allez, viens, s'il te plaît !! », dit Duo en lui reprenant sa main, avec un grand sourire.

« - Mais j'ai pas envie ! »

« - Je te promet que l'endroit où je t'emmène te fera plaisir ! »

« - Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ? »

« - Parce que je ne mens jamais. »

Bien malgré lui, et après une argumentation hors norme de Duo, Harry le suivit.

« - Mais je connais cette salle ! Si c'était pour me la faire découvrir, c'était pas la peine. J'y suis allé plein de fois. »

« - Si tu es allé plein de fois dans cette pièce, tu devrais savoir qu'elle change d'apparence à chaque fois, puisque c'est la salle sur demande ! », répondit Duo. « Allez, suis moi ! »

Le brun le suivit en hésitant. Arrivé dedans, il vit que deux autres personnes s'y trouvaient déjà : Quatre et Draco.

« - Euh, c'était ça qui devait me faire super plaisir ? Me retrouver entouré de trois Serpentard ? »

« - Non, ce qui devrait te faire plaisir, c'est ce qui va suivre ! »

« - Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? », demanda Draco, énervé.

« - Tu es là pour la même raison que Harry », répondit l'arabe aux cheveux blonds.

Les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent quelques secondes, cherchant ce que Quatre voulait entendre par ses paroles.

« - Bon ben nous… On s'en va ! C'est pas qu'on veut pas voir ce qui va se passer, mais on peut pas ! », annonça duo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Quatre prit la même direction que le natté.

« - Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va rester ici tous les deux alors qu'on a autre chose à faire ? », s'écria Draco.

« - C'est que vous n'avez pas le choix », répondit le blond avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-sadique.

« - C'est bien ce qu'on va voir ! », dit Harry, énervé en s'avançant vers la porte.

« - Ecoutez, vous deux. La seule solution de sortir d'ici est de comprendre la nature de votre relation. »

« - T'as été un peu clair sur le coup, Quatre, non ? », chuchota Duo.

« - Vu leur air, je crois qu'ils n'ont rien compris. »

Les deux Serpentard sortirent de la salle en laissant Harry et Draco seuls.

« - Bon, pas que ta compagnie me dérange, même si c'est le cas, mais moi je m'en vais ! », annonça le blond.

Il ouvrit la porte, mais fut retenu comme par un mur invisible et ne put faire un pas dehors. Il lança un regard étonné au survivant, qui s'avança avec le même résultat.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? Me dis pas qu'ils nous ont piégés ! », cria Draco.

« - Attends, y'a Ron et Hermione qui arrivent, ils vont trouver une solution. », dit Harry en voyant le couple s'avancer. « - Ron !! Hermione !! »

Mais Harry avait beau crier, le couple passa devant eux, sans les entendre ou même les voir.

« - Je vais les tuer. », annonça le blond avec froideur.

« - On est d'accord pour une fois. »

Ils refermèrent la porte et se tournèrent vers la pièce.Elle était dans les tons rouges et argents, assez petite. Il y avait un canapé, assez grand qui se trouvait face à une cheminée. La pièce était chaleureuse et chaude grâce au feu qui crépitait.

« - Bon faut trouver comment sortir », dit Draco en s'asseyant à un bout du canapé.

« - Il a dit qu'il fallait trouver la vraie nature de notre relation », répondit Harry en se mettant sur le côté opposé.

Le blond prit un air étonné et répondit.

« - C'est pas dur, je te déteste. »

« - Et moi aussi, on est ennemi. »

Le survivant se dirigea vers la porte et tenta à nouveau de sortir, sans succès.

« - Pff ! », souffla-t-il en se rasseyant.

« - Bon, récapitulons, puisqu'on est coincé… On connaît des sorts qui peuvent nous faire sortir ? »

« - Pas moi. Je doute qu'Alohomora fonctionne… »

« - Je sais pas. Je comprends pas ce que l'autre a voulu dire ! »

« - Tous tordus à Serpentard. C'était déjà le cas avant, mais là avec les nouveaux… »

« - J'avoue qu'ils sont assez… intrigants. »

« - La nature de notre relation. Bon ben alors on va récapituler… Je te déteste, tu me détestes. Nous sommes ennemis ! Enfin nous étions ennemis… Mais avec la guerre et ton choix, nous sommes alliés même si nous ne nous supportons pas. Quoi d'autre ? »

« - Je te méprise parce que tu as toujours voulu faire ton beau face aux autres. »

« - Je n'ai pas choisi ce qui m'est arrivé ! J'ai pas choisi de survivre, ni de perdre mes parents, ni d'avoir un fou furieux à mes trousses ! », s'écria Harry, énervé. « Moi je te méprise pour ton caractère hautain. Tu ne penses qu'à ton sang et à ta popularité ! Tu es imbu de toi-même et tout en toi est… Malsain ! »

« - Quoi ? Arrête ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est de venir d'une famille comme la mienne ! Comment peux-tu me juger sans me connaître ? »

« - Ce que je connais de toi est suffisant, je trouve ! »

...

De l'autre côté, Quatre et Duo retournaient vers leur dortoir.

« - Tu penses que ça va s'arranger entre eux ? », questionna le natté.

« - Faut bien, sinon ils resteront enfermés ! Donc à part si les professeurs trouvent où ils sont, ils ne pourront pas partir sans s'être déclarés. »

« - T'es vraiment sadique ! »

« - Et alors ? C'est pour la bonne cause », répondit-il avec un sourire.

Duo hésitait. Il ne savait pas si Quatre était un ange ou un petit diable. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait pas mauvais fond, même s'il semblait assez fier de lui, il semblait tenir à arranger les situations des autres et ce, même s'il n'était pas directement concerné.

« - Tiens, salut Noa ! », dit Quatre.

« - Bonjour. »

Alors que Noa s'éloignait, Duo chuchota au blond.

« - Il est bizarre celui là… Il ne parle pas beaucoup ! Chez moi tout le monde se parlait même s'il n'était pas dans la même maison ! Ici il y a pas mal de rivalité je trouve. Enfin ça va changer vu que des amis se trouvent dans des maisons différentes, comme Tro et moi… Et puis le futur couple va tout bouleverser ! »

« - Oui, je pense que ça va changer pas mal de choses. Et oui, Noa est bizarre. Il a l'air assez froid. J'espère que ce ne sera pas comme ça toute l'année… »

« - Ca serait dommage, à Salem, tout le monde se parlait ! »

« - Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer ton école. »

« - C'est la meilleure ! »

« - Hum… Je pense que tout le monde peut dire ça de son école… »

« - Sauf que moi, j'ai raison ! », sourit Duo.

Quatre émit un petit rire, même s'il n'était pas du même avis que son camarade.

« - Bon j'espère qu'ils vont pas mettre trois heures à se déclarer les deux autres ! », finit Duo avant d'entrer dans sa salle commune.

« - Ca prendra le temps qu'il faut… »

...

Draco et Harry avaient fini de se disputer, faute d'arguments. Ils avaient bien crié et dit tout ce qu'ils croyaient penser. Suite à la dispute, le calme était pesant mais tous les deux ne savaient quoi faire. Ils cherchaient chacun de leur côté à trouver une solution, mais ce n'était aussi simple.

Chacun réfléchissait aux paroles de Quatre et ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles signifiaient. La nature de leur relation ? Si ça se trouve, il avait seulement piégé la pièce et il n'y avait pas d'histoire réflexion.

« - C'est la salle sur demande, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, non ? », dit Harry en cassant le silence.

« - Ouais, sauf sortir. Super idée, Potter ! », ironisa Draco.

« - On est coincé ensemble, alors au lieu de m'en foutre sur la gueule, soit tu cherches une solution, soit tu te tais ! »

« - J'suis pas responsable de tout ça non plus ! »

Ils arrêtèrent de parler pendant plusieurs minutes puis Harry se leva d'un coup et se mit debout en tournant autour de la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, un bruit se fit entendre et Draco se retourna.

« - Super Potter, on voit l'influence de Granger ! On est coincé ensemble et le seul truc auquel tu penses, c'est faire apparaître une bibliothèque. »

« - Rien à faire de ce que tu penses », coupa Harry en attrapant un livre sur le quidditch.

Le brun se rassit dans son coin de canapé et ouvrit son livre. Alors qu'il était tranquillement, enfin aussi tranquille que l'on peut l'être dans cette situation, en train de lire, Draco, lui s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'avait pas envie de satisfaire le survivant en prenant un livre lui aussi et il n'avait aucune idée quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Alors qu'Harry lisait un chapitre passionnant sur l'histoire du quidditch, le blond cria, en le faisant sursauter.

« - J'EN AI MARRE ! »

« - Moi aussi. », répondit-il avant de continuer sa lecture.

« - Bon, Potter, au lieu de m'ignorer, tu veux pas qu'on ait une conversation civilisée, j'en peux plus là ! On est dans la merde tous les deux, autant ne pas s'ignorer… »

« - J'y crois pas que toi, Malefoy, tu me demandes ça. C'est presque risible. Tu tombes vraiment bas ! »

« - Ta gueule, Potter. »

« - Une conversation civilisée, tu disais ? »

« - Comment il t'a amené ici ? », répondit-il pour changer de sujet.

« - Il m'a entraîné de force. Après il a essayé de me convaincre avec des arguments qu'il fallait que je le suive, que c'était un endroit qui allait me faire très plaisir. Au final, j'en ai eu marre de le contredire, je l'ai suivi. »

« - Belle preuve de détermination, Potter. »

« - Tu peux parler, t'es là aussi toi. »

« - Sauf que moi, ils sont de ma maison, alors je n'avais pas vraiment de doutes à avoir. »

« - Belle preuve de crédulité, Malefoy. »

« - Et sinon, il est intéressant ton livre ? »

« - Tu l'as pas lu ? »

« - Si, mais si on est coincé ici, faut bien trouver un sujet de conversation. »

...

Trois heures plus tard, Duo s'affala dans le canapé de la salle commune alors que Quatre travaillait à côté. Il venait juste de voir Trowa et de lui expliquer toute la situation.

« - Toujours pas, apparemment », dit-il au blond.

« - Ils sont longs à la détente. »

...

« - Potter ? »

« - Oui ? »

Tous les deux se trouvaient allongés sur le canapé, épuisés. Ils en avaient marre et ils allaient tuer Duo et Quatre dès qu'ils pourraient.

« - J'crois que j'suis jaloux. »

« - De ? »

« - Toi. »

« - Hein ? », dit-il en se redressant et en fixant le blond dans les yeux.

« - Bah ouais, dès le départ tu avais tout ce que je voulais. La célébrité, des gens qui t'entourent pour autre chose que ton argent… »

« - Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ? »

« - M'en fou, à ce rythme on va crever ici. »

« - On a qu'à dormir, ça serait un bon début. »

« - Hum. »

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Draco ne reparle.

« - J'crois que j'suis jaloux de ta beauté aussi. T'es beau… Harry. »

Le brun se releva d'un coup en fixant le blond dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son ennemi juré ? La salle serait-elle ensorcelée ? Peut-être qu'ils étaient sous un contrôle extérieur…

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Harry était dans ses pensées. Draco s'était retourné et le brun le voyait de dos.

« - Draco ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Le brun continua.

« - Tu sais, je crois que… »

* * *

Chapitre fini !

Encore désolée pour tout ce retard.

Je laisse Takara-Sama écrire la suite et trouver ce que Harry va dire à Draco !!

Je crois qu'on a toutes l'habitude de laisser une fin sadique à nos lecteurs dans cette fan fiction !

A bientôt et bonne chance à **Takara-Sama !!**

**Bizoux !**

**Mélaïna**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur de ce chapitre :** Takara-sama

**Titre du chapitre : **Heu... Chapitre 5 XD

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni quoi que ce soit en même temps...

**Note :** Bon, je pense que tout le monde commence à avoir l'habitude avec moi mais... DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD ! En plus de ça c'est un petit chapitre que j'ai fait assez rapidement pour que vous puissiez lire la suite, j'espère qu'il plaira tout de même ;).

* * *

Chapitre 5

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Harry était dans ses pensées. Draco s'était retourné et le brun le voyait de dos.  
« - Draco ? »  
Le blond ne répondit pas. Le brun continua.  
« - Tu sais, je crois que… »_  
_

- Que moi aussi, je suis jaloux de toi.  
Le blond se retourna lentement, les sourcils levés en attendant impatiemment la suite. Lui ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Harry mais l'inverse n'était pas du tout pareil à ses yeux, le griffondor continuait de le considérer comme un ennemi en soit.  
- Continue.  
- Continuez quoi ?  
Le brun croisa les bras, à nouveau éloigné.  
- Pourquoi es-tu jaloux de moi ? Se contenta de lui répondre Draco.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
- Non et c'est bien pour ça que je demande à Messire Potter de daigner me donner une explication.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit Messire…  
- STOP !  
Harry se mordit la lèvre, fusillant du regard le jeune homme en face de lui qui venait de se remettre assis, les genoux croisés. Il s'était donné la peine de dire qu'il était jaloux alors qu'il ne la ramène pas juste après !  
- Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout.

- S'il te plaît ? S'arracha de la gorge Draco.  
Plissant les yeux, il abandonna, se rendant compte que pour une fois il avait été poli avec lui. Il soupira, croisant ses bras autour de ses propres genoux.  
- Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais. Sans parler du fait que tu possèdes une famille, accessoirement pas forcément comme j'aimerais en avoir, mais tu en as une. Tu étais respecté et si jamais tu disais quelque chose, tout le monde s'empressait de te croire. Tandis que moi j'étais et je ne suis que le survivant.  
- C'est stupide.  
- STUPIDE !  
- Holà, calme-toi. Je trouve juste ta jalousie stupide.  
- Tu permets ! Et la tienne est peut-être mieux c'est ça ?!  
- Tu ne comprends rien, tais-toi deux secondes, bon sang, on ne peut pas discuter avec toi !  
Tous deux s'étaient redressés, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre et commençant à se traiter de tous les noms.  
- Oh, je m'excuse fils à papa ! Je n'ai pas d'éducation, tu te rappelles, non ?!  
- Tu te crois toujours aussi émouvant Potter, juste parce que tu es un pauvre petit orphelin !  
- Ta soi-disant jalousie tu peux te la garder ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré qui ne pense qu'à lui ?! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma poire mais c'est la dernière fois. Dès qu'on sort d'ici je tue l'autre abruti et je me ferai une joie de ne plus te voir ! Quelqu'un comme toi ne doit aimer que lui-même, non ?!  
Harry leva sa baguette en même temps que Draco, se mesurant du regard. Le blondinet en eut assez, perdant patience, il lui hurla ce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas annoncé et encore bien moins ainsi.  
- BORDEL, POTTER ! JE SUIS RAIDE DINGUE DE TOI ! TU ES LE SEUL QUI NE VOIT RIEN APRES LE BOUT DE SON NEZ !  
Le survivant ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés tout aussi grand. Il abaissa la baguette sans s'en rendre compte ce qui permit à Draco de s'approcher de lui.  
- Et merde !  
- Que…  
L'attrapant par la taille, il posa une main sur sa nuque, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry répondit au bout de quelques secondes, posant de lui-même ses mains sur le corps de son vis-à-vis, ne remarquant pas que la porte venait de s'ouvrir enfin.

Trowa attrapa au vol le petit démon qui sautillait depuis un bon moment dans tous les coins, commençant doucement à lui donner le tournis.  
- Tu me dois des explications il me semble ?  
Duo déposa un bisou sonore sur la joue du méché et s'assit sur ses genoux. Ils avaient réussi à se trouver un petit coin caché, Trowa n'avait aucune idée de comment ce dernier connaissait cet endroit, il n'avait pu apercevoir qu'une carte sans aucune inscription mais il se doutait plus ou moins qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas à l'origine.  
- J'ai droit à mon câlin avant ?  
- Non.  
- Pas juste…  
Boudant, il se serra un peu plus contre lui, cherchant de lui-même le dit câlin.  
- Duo, menaça-t-il.  
- Ok, ok, no problem.

Trowa attendit, levant un sourcil annonçant la patience qui diminuait toujours plus.  
- Tu connais Quatre ?  
- Vaguement.  
- Eh bien, on a enfermé deux élèves dans une pièce trèèèès spéciale et ils ne pourront pas sortir avant de s'être bécotter et de s'être avouer leur amour !  
Il lui fit un immense sourire, croyant recevoir une récompense pour ça mais n'entendit qu'un immense soupire de désespoir de son ami.  
- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu as refait…  
- Cool Trowa, on gère l'affaire, ils devraient bientôt sortir de toute manière.  
- Et si jamais ils ne sortent pas ? Vous pouvez leur ouvrir ?  
- Heu…  
- Bon sang !  
Duo se bouigna un peu plus contre lui, de toute manière ils allaient bien sortir un jour… Enfin, ils l'espéraient pour lui-même.

Harry repoussa subitement Draco, se rendant compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire tous les deux. Les joues rougies, il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle alors que le blond le fixait avec un air plutôt lubrique, donc mauvais pour lui.  
- Qui t'as permis Malefoy ?!  
- Excuse-moi mais tu ne semblais pas vraiment détester ça, ironisa-t-il en croisant les bras.  
- Et puis quoi encore ! On est ennemi tu te rappelles, si c'est une nouvelle façon de t'amuser avec moi, je te jure que je te le ferai payer très cher !  
- Et si j'étais sérieux ?  
- Tu ne m'intéresses pas, même si j'ai « pu » aimer le baiser, toi jamais !  
Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le visage palissant subitement. Il se contenta de s'asseoir en silence, regardant le mur en face de lui. Le brun se contentait de le regarder, remarquant les changements chez lui. Il tourna la tête et vit la porte ouverte, se dirigeant immédiatement par elle.  
- Je me barre !  
Poussant le battant, il s'arrêta en entendant des sanglots derrière lui. Harry se retourna, stupéfait en voyant le visage de son ennemi totalement désemparé.  
- Dégage, Potter !  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy…  
- Dégage, j'ai dit ! C'est bon t'as eu ce que tu voulais, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule alors fous-moi le camp d'ici !  
Attrapant un livre, il le balança contre le brun qui le reçu au visage, n'y prêtant que vaguement attention. Il était pourtant tellement sûr que c'était le nouveau jeu du Serpentard, alors pourquoi de telles larmes ? Il se moquait seulement de lui, rien d'autre ! Pourtant, il referma bel et bien la porte pour retourner vers lui, s'agenouillant en face.  
- T'étais… t'étais sérieux avant ? Murmura-t-il.  
- Quoi t'en as pas eu assez c'est ça ?!  
- Réponds pour une fois !  
- … oui…  
Harry lui tomba dans les bras, recommençant où ils en avaient terminé.

- Heero.  
- Hn ?  
Noa s'approcha de lui, regardant à son tour ce qui pouvait autant l'intéresser à l'extérieur. Un couple se promenait main dans la main sans aucun souci par rapport au fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes.  
- Tu les connais ?  
- Hn.  
- Et lequel t'intéresse ?  
Le japonais se retourna immédiatement de la fenêtre, le visage rougi et fusilla du regard le plus jeune avant de se sauver loin de lui, faisant mine de rechercher à nouveau les livres qu'il était censé emprunter à la bibliothèque.  
- Je parie que c'est celui avec la natte !  
- CHUUTTT !!  
Noa grimaça, laissant Heero le maudire jusqu'à sa vingtième génération, ne voulant pas devoir subir les foudres de Madame Pince.

Personne ne fit attention un seul instant à l'ombre qui passa rapidement entre les arbres, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Qui avait dit que le mal perdait toujours ?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait (petit désolée ...)

Bonne chance à .. heu... regarde : à **Lilalix** !  
Il me semble que c'est simple à reprendre la suite XD et à la prochaine ;).


End file.
